Big Surpise
by Geddan
Summary: “OH MY GOD!” Chef yelled with delight. “That was awesome girls!” Chef said still happy. “And with that the girls get a 2000” Chef jumped up and down. What will happen when Courtney, Gwen, and Bridgette sing?


**Authors note: Ok.**__** I'm gonna try to do my first fanfic/story. I except flames or anything to improve my writing. And here ya go. Big Surprise. P.S I don't own Total Drama Island and if I did this would be in it.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey Bridge, Come here." Courtney said. Bridgette looked up. She shut her laptop and placed it on her bunk. "What is it Court?" Bridgette said climbing up to the top bunk where Courtney sat with her grey and white decorated laptop opened up on TubeYou. "Do you know the song Ain't No Other Man by Christina Agu-"Courtney started. "Omg! Yea!" "Bridgette have you been hanging around the twins lately?" Courtney watched as Bridgette blush. "Ok. Since you already know the song, go get Gwen and tell her no questions asked because you yourself don't even know. So GO!" Courtney said pushing Bridgette off her bed. "Crap. Courtney go you be more nice?" Bridgette whispered as she fell face first on the floor. Courtney of course pretended not to hear this.

Bridgette returned to Courtney drawing a plan on her laptop/writing pad thing. "Hey Courtney! Why did you get Bridgette to bring me here, "Gwen asked skeptical to why Courtney would want me here? Tomorrow is challenge day." Bridgette was dumbfounded until everything clicked. "Oh my god!! Tomorrow we have a talent challenge and you brought up the song. No. No. No. NO!" Bridgette said desperately trying to escape the cabin but Courtney blocked the door and she already boarded up the windows, because Bridgette thought she had a horrible voice and hated to sing, so she would run away. "What is Bridgette talking about?" Gwen again said confused. "Ok come here Gwen." Courtney got her laptop and showed Gwen the song. "Ok? But what does his have to do with us?" Gwen still not getting it. "JEEZ! It will be about Trent and Geoff!" Courtney said frustrated. "But what about you? If your gonna sing who is it about?" Bridgette said. "It'll be about Duncan" Gwen childishly said. "N No it w won't" Courtney stammered. "Whatever you say. Buts it's denial." Gwen said poking Bridgette. Courtney blushed. "Just come on." Courtney said dragging the giggling Bridgette and Gwen. She grabbed her laptop and headed to the woods, the only place where they could rehearse without anybody knowing.

"WAKE UP!!! REPORT TO THE MESS HALL IMMEDIATELY!" Chris yelled over the speakers. "God! Could Chris be nice and let us have another day off?" Geoff yelled still half asleep. "Chris will only be nice when pigs fly." Duncan replied sarcastically.

As soon as every camper dragged into the Mess Hall Chris came in with the trademark grin everybody hated. "Ok so now everybody go to the Stage! " Chris said making the teens even hate him more.

"Ok. Grand Master Chef and I will rate you from 1 to 10. The winning team will get a 3 day vacation while the losing team has to watch Barney, Dora, and the Diego shows for those 3 days. They will have 2 days on the trip/ torture and 1 day to either relax or get rid of Spanish words and the 'I love you song.' Its boys against girls. Up first is Tyler for the boys." (After Tyler is done) "Wow. That was one messed up act Tyler. I give you a 4. Chef?" Chris said suspired. "I give the maggot a 2. That was horrible." Chef yelled "Ok next, after Tyler's weird performance, here is 'The 3 girls?" **(A/N this is Bridgette. **_This is Gwen._ And this is Courtney. Keep this in mind, it will come in handy when reading the performance. **And this text is all 3 of them****)**

Music Starts.

**Do your thang honey**

**I could feel it from the start,  
Couldn't stand to be apart.  
Something about you caught my eye,  
Something moved me deep inside!  
Don't know what you did boy but  
You had it and I've been hooked ever since.  
I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend  
I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense.  
Everytime I see you everything starts making sense****.**

**Just do your thang honey!**

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you_

**Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).**

You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon

_You got soul,_

**You got class.**  
You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!

**Ain't no other man its true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you **

**Just do your thang honey!**

_Never thought I'd be all right. _No, no, no!**  
****Till you came and changed my life****. **Yeah, yeah, yeah!**  
**_What was cloudy now is _clear_!_Yeah, yeah!**  
You're the light that I needed.  
You got what I want boy, and I want it!  
So keep on givin' it up!**

_Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friend_

**And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense**

Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!

**Oooooooo, oh!**

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you_

**Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).**

You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon

_You got soul,_

**You got class.**  
You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!

**Ain't no other man its true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you **

**Break it down now!**

_Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other__!_ (other)

**Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!**

Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!

**Ain't no other man but you!  
**  
**O****hhhh!**

**You are there when I'm a mess  
Talk me down from every ledge  
Give me strength, boy you're the best  
You're the only one who's ever passed every test**

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you_

**Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).**

You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon

**(You're the kinda guy, a girl finds oooo yeahh)**

_You got soul,_

**You got class.**  
You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!

**Ain't no other man its true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you **

And now I'm tellin' you, so ain't no other man but you.

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you_

**Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).**

You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon

_You got soul,_

**You got class.**  
You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!

**Ain't no other man its true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you **

The music stopped and every mouth hung open. But Geoff's, Trent's, and Duncan's mouth hang open the most.

"OH MY GOD!" Chef yelled with delight. "That was awesome girls!" Chef said still happy. "And with that the girls get a 2000" Chef jumped up and down. "And with that the Winners are the Girls!" Chris said still flabbergasted. Duncan, Geoff, and Trent came up on the stage. "Wow Gwen! I didn't know you could sing like that." Trent said still in shock. "Next time I record, your so gonna have a part." "Hey Bridge, that was awesome." Geoff said. "Thanks." "Hey Princess, that was amazing. " Courtney whirled her head around to see Duncan. "Yea, well, whatever." Duncan walked over to her and pulled her to embrace her. For once she let him hug. Then Courtney went and kissed him. Everyone gasped. "Whooo. Finally those to kiss." Leshawna said. They let go gasping for air. "Wow." Was all Courtney could mutter. "I love you Courtney." Duncan said. "I love you too, Duncan, I love you too." Courtney said. She kissed him once more and left. Geoff came over and they fist bumped.

**WEEEEE! Ok so review my first story!**


End file.
